1. Field of the Invention
A spinning toy which whirls an object within a transparent shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys in which an object is located in a ball are well known, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 955,435; 1,395,670; 2,351,762 and 3,058,261. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,261 a spindle within a transparent ball carries an object. The spindle is free and is slightly shorter than the diameter of the ball.